Helia's gift
by ChipolteVirgin
Summary: Helia is planning to take Flora to a concert. This is for my friend; who loves Flora and Helia. Bare with me, there will be a new chapter each day.
1. Flora's suprise

Helia was riding towards to gates of Alfea when his phone went off.

"Hello gorgeous," he said wittingly.

"Hey there," Flora said, obviously embarrassed.

"I've got a big surprise for you," Helia offered.

"What?" Flora tried to inch out of him.

"Come to the front gate." Helia said.

"Be there in a sec, bye" Flora said rushing out the door.

Helia's face lit up when he saw Flora making her way to him. She jumped into his embrace and said, "I missed you honey,"

She kissed his cheek and looked down. "My surprise?" She asked.

Helia gave her a small silver sack tied with silky pink ribbon.

She slowly pushed her present out. Two cardboard tickets to an environment benefit concert.

"No way!" Flora said jumping up and down. She jumped back into Helia's arms and kissed his lips for a long moment.

"This is the best thing you have ever done for me," She said blushing.

He leaned in for another kiss as she put a finger to his lips. She walked towards his levabike and jumped on it. "Let's go,"

Flora drove deep into the forest. When she came to a stop, they found themselves in a large clearing. Helia got off and helped Flora slide off. She sat under a tree, accompanied by him. He sat by her side and they talked for a good hour. He rolled on top and her and kissed her quickly. "Shall I take you back?" Helia asked. "Mmm, no." Flora lost trying to get a reaction for him lips to hers.

He responded. After a while, he stood up and picked her up off her feet. He carried her to the levabike as she asked to drive, he couldn't say no. She drove back to Alfea quickly and when she got off, he scooted up.

"So I'll see you tomorrow night?" Flora called to him.

"Maybe sooner," He said before taking off.

Flora took a couple steps after him; he didn't kiss her goodbye or say I love you.

She walked back to her dorm, confused. She had bad thoughts, _He wouldn't just lead me on and break me like that? Would he? No he wouldn't. _ She thought quietly. As she went to bed that night she couldn't get him out of her head. All she saw was that cream faced boy and his raven blue ponytail.

That night, Flora tossed and turned violently in her sleep. She woke up to the shaking of Helia's hands. "Calm down, my precious little flower." He said snuggling into her hair. "H-Helia? What are you doing here?" Flora asked, dazed. "I never got to say I love you," He said with a bit of humor in his voice. He kissed her cheek and said "I love you babe," He snuggled into her hair and laughed, "Like you've been waiting for that," He said sarcastically. Flora knew, that boy wasn't like them all. She turning into his bare chest, surprised. She slowly turned her leg to check to see if his pants were on, they were. He leaned down and kissed her lips and they fell asleep in their warm embraces.


	2. Nights

Flora woke up and looked around to see if Helia was still there. She saw a boy with Raven long hair slung into a pony tail on his side. She sighed happily and he turned around and cupped her face, "Good morning love," He leaned in and kissed her forehead. She wrapped her arms around his next and brought him in for a kiss. All of a sudden a knock on the door killed their moment.

"Flo?" Are you in there?" Musa asked nervously.

"Just be quiet and don't move. She'll leave soon." Flora whispered into Helia's chest.

He smirked at her and laughed quietly.

"Well, apparently not," Musa said walking away.

"She's probably out with Helia," Bloom said, laughing.

Helia and Flora waited till the girls filed out of the room. He got up and slipped his shirt back on. Flora got up and walking to her dresser, pulling out a short floral dress and slipped it over her underwear. Helia started to giggle, not knowing that she was only in her underwear.

"I can't wait for our concert tonight," Helia said putting his arms around Flora. He grabbed her hand and pulled her on top of him while he lay on her bed.

Just then, Stella knocked on the door, "I'm sorry you lovers but the guys need Helia, right now. Shall I tell them you're busy?" Stella said coolly.

Flora moaned out, "Please," "Okey Dokey!" Stella called out skipping. Stella was the only one who understood. Flora was in a deep lip lock with Helia when she opened her eyes and looked at the clock. Flora sat up wiped her mouth. It's 12 o'clock all ready. "What time does the concert start again?" Flora asked. Helia pulled her back down to his lips, "Mmm, 6" He said into her lips.

After a while, Helia sat up. "That was fun," He said smiling.

"Yeah, totally," She said with a headache forming. She didn't like coming up for air.

Helia got up and walked to the window. I must go know, I will see you at 5, okay." He said leaning down to kiss her quickly. "I love you," He said and walked off her balcony and scaled down the school.

Just then, Stella busted into Flora's room, "Hey girly," She said spinning Flora around. "Sleep late?" She said winking. Flora blushed, "Let's go with that,"

Hours passed and Stella chose Flora and outfit and found her a perfect outfit. Flora flaunted a light pink flora tank top and a light pink and light green skirt with a small collection of white skirts underneath and pink peep toe heals.

It was 4:55 when Stella was straightening the back of her hair. "You look beautiful darling," Stella said to Flora staring at her reflection. "Thank you Stella," Flora got up and hugged Stella when the doorbell rang. Flora blushed as Stella squealed running to the door. She opened it up to see Helia is a tight black t-shirt and denim skinny jeans. Stella looked shocked. "Whoa, Helia? I've never seen you dress up." Stella said dizzily. Helia smiled at the sight of Flora, "Wow, you look great. "Courtesy of me!" Stella said twirling around. "Have fun kids," Stella said before walking back into her room. Helia waited for her to shut her door before walking up into Flora's arms and kissed her passionately. "I miss you," He said with a bit of a laugh. "Are you ready?" Helia asked.

Flora held his hand and kissed his cheek. They walked out the door and onto his levabike.


	3. spent

Helia swerved around trees and hills and landed in a small parking lot in Magix. People were flooding into the stadium when Flora jumped off and Helia and she walked to the main doors.

Flora gave them the tickets and got green wrist bands. Helia grabbed her hand tightly and pushed to the very front. It was a crowd full of pacifist so no one said a thing.

The band walked on stage and the whole crowd went nuts. After a couple of songs, the lead singer asked for a lovely girl to join him and he wanted Flora. Flora looked at Helia, sort of asking permission. He simply smiled and led her to the stage gate, kissing her lips quickly. Flora walked up on the stage blushing as the lead singer gave her a half hug.

"What's your name delicate?" He asked Flora,

"I'm Flora," She said smiling.

"I'm Christopher. Who you here with?" He asked flirtatiously.

"The man I'm in love with, Helia." She said pointing to him. He smiled brightly. "Get up here man," The lead singer said, kind of bummed. Helia walked up on stage with girls howling at him.

The singer shook Helia's hand as he gave a jealous smile.

"How long ya'll been together?"

"Almost a year," Helia said into the mike. Flora was latched onto his side.

"Is it love?" Christopher asked embarrassingly.

"More than that, by far," Helia said, leaning down and kissing Flora on the head.

"Isn't that sweet; round of a sound for the couple," He commanded.

The crowd cheered as Helia carried Flora off the stage. The band did a couple more songs then said goodbye by blowing a kiss to Flora. Helia didn't waste anytime; he grabbed her by the waste and kissed her softly.

"That was such a fun concert," Helia said helping Flora onto his bike.

"Sure was," Flora said nuzzling into his back.

He took off quickly and went deep into the forest, with no destination. He stopped in a small clearing and helped her off. They lay on the ground and started to talk. She was on top of him holding his hand. "Did you really mean what you said up on stage?" She asked laying into his chest. "Every word," He said smiling.

The sky began to fill up with clouds so Helia pulled his bike in under a tree. Helia ran with Flora to the shelter of an enormous tree. They lay under the tree with their fingers twined together. She started to kiss him and found herself on top of him again. He pushed her head harder onto his lips are she began to suck on his bottom lip. He moaned as she pulled her mouth away with his lips. He sat up against the trunk of the tree at Flora made the innocent kiss more explicit. Helia pulled her away a quickly kissed her lips. He was oblivious to the fact about how aroused she was. She got up and fastened the back of her shirt which she had secretly undone. He got back on his bike, waiting for her get on. Once she was, he took off. He landed at Alfea around 11:13. He lifted her off of his bike.

"Now get some sleep," He commanded sweetly, kissing her head and walking to his bike, "I love you," He said starting his bike up. Flora sat on the ground and began to pout. Helia turned his bike of and walked back up to Flora picking her up off her feet and swinging her into a bridal cradle. He walked up the step when Stella opened the door smiling. "Is she asleep?" She asked Helia, Flora turned her head, "I don't want to go to sleep!" She protested. Stella held the door open and winked at Helia, trying to tell him what Flora wanted.

He walked her to her room as he placed her on her bed pulling the covers over her. As he bent over to kiss his goodnight, she pulled him on top of her and kissed his lips passionately. He couldn't resist anymore. He decided to spend the night, again, with Flora.


End file.
